The Stranger Chanyeol EXO x Hani EXID
by venusa rays
Summary: Ahn Hee Yeon atau kakaknya biasa memanggilnya Hani, adalah seorang gadis yang menyukai senja. Baginya menatap senja di sore hari adalah sumber energi dan kebahagiaan di hidupnya. Suatu hari gadis itu bertemu dengan lelaki asing yang ternyata sama-sama menyukai senja. Setelah pertemuan pertama itu mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu lagi di lain hari. / Chanyeol EXO x Hani EXID /
1. First Meet

**MY FIRST STORY IN SCREEN PLAYS**

 **Chanyeol EXO x Hani EXID**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menuruni anak tangga di tepi sungai Han sambil merapatkan _coat_ ku. Angin hari ini cukup dingin dan menusuk tulang tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku hanya berharap sore ini langit tetap cerah dan tidak berawan hingga senja datang. Ya, aku sedang menanti senja. Sudah dua hari ini aku sibuk dengan duniaku –dunia yang kubenci, hingga tidak sempat melakukan rutinitas kesukaanku. Bagiku hanya senja di tepi sungai Han yang selalu bisa membuat sedikit rasa benciku terhadap seluruh isi dunia ini menghilang.

Aku duduk di spot favoritku. Kursi di tepi sungai Han yang selalu tidak ada orangnya, seperti seolah-olah kursi itu memang tercipta untukku. Setiap kali aku datang ke tempat ini, pasti aku akan duduk disini. Lalu aku hanya diam menatap sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang sambil menunggu senjaku datang. Sering kali aku berpikir apakah air di sungai Han ini tidak pernah bosan mengalir dalam tenang. Apakah air tersebut tidak ingin memberontak. Apakah ia tidak ingin bergejolak riang seperti air di laut. Apakah ia tidak ingin mencoba mebuat gulungan-gulangan kecil lalu pecah menjadi buih. Aku tersenyum kecut melihat air di sungai Han, rasanya seperti melihat diriku sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan langit di depanku terlihat berwarna jingga. Aku tersenyum melihat senjaku datang.

Halo, senja. Aku sudah menantimu sedari tadi.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?"

Aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar ada suara lelaki tepat disampingku. Aku memandang laki-laki itu dengan kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku singkat sambil memalingkan wajahku. Aku mencoba menikmati senjaku lagi sebelum ia hilang ditelan malam. Lagipula aku sendiri tidak suka membicarakan senja yang kusukai ini dengan orang asing seperti dia.

"Aku lihat, kau hanya diam saja daritadi sambil memandang sungai dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu mendadak kau tersenyum gembira. Padahal aku tidak melihat hal yang menarik. Bisakah kau berbagi hal yang menarik bagimu itu denganku?"

"Kau ini... dasar Stalker." Aku bangkit dari kursi sambil memandang wajah lelaki asing itu dengan kesal. Ternyata di tahun 2015 yang sangat modern seperti ini, masih ada saja penguntit kuno macam lelaki itu.

"Hey aku bukan stalker. Duduklah lagi." Kata lelaki itu sambil menarik lenganku. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Oke oke, aku bukan stalker, Selain itu aku juga tidak bermaksud mencuri kesempatan memegang tanganmu. Oke, Sorry."

Aku masih berdiri lalu menatap lelaki itu dengan bingung. Memangnya dia siapa. Tingkahnya seolah-olah mengenaliku dengan baik.

"Apa kau, mengenalku?" aku bertanya sambil duduk kembali di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sering melihatmu duduk disini sendiri. Tapi dua hari ini kau tidak datang kesini."

Mendengar perkataan lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja bulu kudukku meremang. Aku tidak menyangka benar-benar bertemu penguntit tidak tahu diri di tempat kesayanganku. Dengan segera aku berdiri dari kursi.

"Dasar Stalk..."

Tiba-tiba saja suaraku tercekat. Tangan lelaki itu kembali menahan lenganku untuk kedua kalinya, tak lupa sorot matanya berubah menjadi tajam. Lelaki itu memandangku lekat-lekat. Ya Tuhan, ingin menangis aku rasanya. Mimpi apa aku bertemu dengan penguntit macam dia. Kalau aku diapa-apakan olehnya bagaimana ini. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di dahiku.

Lelaki itu menarikku kembali untuk duduk di sampingnya. Kakiku terasa lemas dan aku duduk begitu saja di sampingnya. Lelaki itu masih menatapku dengan tajam, ia melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku lalu tiba-tiba saja tawanya meledak.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Lucu sekali. HAHAHAHAHA. Wajahmu terlihat pucat. HAHAHAHAHA. Kau, segitunya ya takut denganku. Tenang saja aku bukan stalker."

Lelaki itu terus saja tertawa tidak ada hentinya. Aku ingin sekali segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tapi kakiku masih terasa lemas.

"Kau pikir ini semua lucu."

"Hahaha maaf maaf. Aku hanya mengerjaimu. Habis kau tidak mau berbagi kesenanganmu denganku."

Aku mendiamkannya sambil kembali menatap langit. Aku akan menikmati senjaku baru setelah ia menghilang, akan kudamprat lelaki itu habis-habisan. Berani-beraninya dia mengerjaiku.

"Seharusnya kau bilang saja apa yang bisa membuatmu senang dengan duduk diam disini, karena aku sama denganmu."

Aku tetap diam tak memperdulikan omongannya. Semburat ungu mulai mewarnai langit dan perlahan lahan menghapus warna jingga. Berarti sebentar lagi senjaku hilang. Aku harus menikmatinya, karena besok-besok belum tentu aku bisa duduk disini sambil menatap senja. Aku menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Setelah melihat senja aku selalu merasa perasaanku menjadi jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Bahkan mendadak saja aku lupa bahwa aku kesal dengan lelaki asing di sampingku, yang sedari tadi bertingkah seolah-olah dia mengenaliku.

"Kau suka senja ya?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan sambil terus menatap langit, melihat sisa sisa garis berwarna jingga yang masih terlihat di ufuk barat.

"Sebenarnya aku baru tahu beberapa hari yang lalu kalau melihat senja disini bisa sebagus itu. Tapi aku tidak pernah mencoba duduk disini. Aku hanya melihat senja dari dalam mobil, ya kau tahu kan disini dingin sekali anginnya." Aku melihat lelaki itu mendekap kedua tangannya.

"Tapi hari ini, aku mencoba duduk disini sambil menikmati senja, sama sepertimu. Aku tahu ini kedengarannya berlebihan, tapi ternyata melihat senja disini memang indah sekali. Terima kasih ya, sudah mau berbagi kesenanganmu denganku."

Aku melepaskan pandanganku dari langit lalu menatap lelaki asing di sampingku dan lelaki itu menatapku kembali sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pergi duluan ya. Maaf sudah memaksamu berbagi tempat denganku. Lain kali kalau aku merasa butuh mencari kesenangan, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku akan mencari tempat lain hehe. Oke kalau begitu, byeee."

Laki-laki itu berdiri dari kursi lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya. Aku memandang siluet punggungnya yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Tadi ia tersenyum, tadi ia tertawa tergelak saat mengerjaiku, tapi entah mengapa aku seperti melihat ada kilat rasa sedih di matanya.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _Seharusnya kau bilang saja apa yang bisa membuatmu senang dengan duduk diam disini, karena aku sama denganmu."_

Dia _sama sepertiku._ Apa itu berarti dia juga sedang mencari pelarian, mencari obat penghibur hati, atau mencari baterai kehidupan? Kalau dia sama sepertiku, seharusnya aku juga tau apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

Aku berdiri dari kursi lalu memanggilnya dengan lantang. "Heeeyyy!."

Dari jauh lelaki itu berbalik sambil menatapku dengan heran.

"Lain kali, kalau kau merasa sedih datanglah kesini. Aku mau berbagi tempat ini denganmu."

" _Jinjja?_ " Teriaknya dari kejauhan.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sambil melambaikan tanganku padanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tanganku setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku duduk kembali lalu memandang lampu lampu kuning temaram yang terpantul sungai Han.

Sepertinya dia bukan lelaki yang buruk, Hee Yeon.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin duduk berlama-lama di tempat ini, karena aku tahu tidak ada lagi tempat yang menyenangkan bagiku selain disini.

 _Bagaimana dengan rumah?_

Berbicara mengenai rumah, bagi kebanyakan orang mungkin rumah adalah tempat untuk kembali pulang. Tapi bagiku rumah adalah tempat untuk pergi mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Aku memasukan mobilku ke dalam garasi rumah. Beberapa pelayan menunduk sambil mengucapkan selamat datang saat aku melewati mereka. Aku bergegas berjalan ke kamarku, tetapi langkahku berhenti saat sekretaris Kim memanggil namaku.

"Permisi Nona, Tuan meminta Nona untuk makan malam bersama dengan Tuan dan Nyonya sekarang juga."

Aku menghela nafas kemudian memutar berjalan menuju ruang makan. Jangan bayangkan aku nanti akan bercengkrama dengan riang gembira, karena sesungguhnya ruang makan dirumah ini adalah arena adu mulut yang selalu siap membuatku naik darah setiap saat.

Aku memasuki ruang makan lalu seorang pelayan menarikan sebuah kursi untukku.

"Selamat malam ayah, ibu." Aku mengucapkan salam dengan datar lalu mengambil sendok dan garpu. Menu hari ini adalah kesukaan ayahku, beef steak medium rare dengan mushroom sauce. Tak lupa segelas wine merah –dan hanya itu satu-satunya gelas berisi wine di meja makan. Kalau seperti ini berarti ayah sedang berada dalam mood yang tidak baik –bahkan bisa dibilang sangat buruk. Koki dirumah ini selalu begitu, setiap kali ayah terlihat bad mood dan mudah marah mereka selalu memasak masakan ini. Hal ini membuatku untuk berbuat lebih berhati-hati, makan dengan cepat, dan kalau bisa jangan ucapkan satu patah kata pun kalau tidak ingin terkena amukan sang penguasa rumah.

Hari itu ayah bercerita pada ibu mengenai perusahaan dan saham yang tiba-tiba menurun drastis. Aku hanya makan dalam diam, aku tidak ingin mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka lebih lanjut, karena aku tahu kelanjutannya adalah seperti—

"Ahn Hee Yeon, darimana saja kau tadi. Sekretaris Kim bilang kau melewatkan kelas bahasamu. Bukankah kau seharusnya tadi sedang les bahasa jerman dan perancis?"

"Tumben sekali ayah ingin tahu apa saja urusanku."

"Kau ini memang anak tak tahu diuntung. Ayah sudah berusaha mencoba menempatkanmu di posisi kepala pemasaran global. Tetapi kau terus saja bersikap kekanak-kanakan."

"Bukankah aku sudah berulang kali bilang, aku tidak tertarik untuk bekerja di perusahaan ayah. Aku ingin.."

"Apa? Menjadi desainer? Pekerjaan macam apa itu. Pekerjaan itu tidak menjaminmu untuk kaya.."

"Tapi aku tau aku akan bahagia ayah."

"Anak kecil, berani-beraninya bicara bahagia. Tahu apa kamu tentang bahagia."

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku mencoba menahan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Yang aku tahu bahagia itu bisa hidup bebas tanpa tekanan dari orang lain. Bahagia itu dapat kasih sayang yang cukup dari kedua orang tua. Kemudian setia terhadap pasangan juga akan membuat bahagia..."

"Hee Yeon, cukup. Jaga mulutmu." Kali ini ibuku ikut berbicara. Aku tidak peduli ibuku menyuruh diam seperti apa aku akan tetap melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Kemudian setia terhadap pasangan juga akan membuat bahagia.. bukannya selingkuh dengan orang lain. Ayah jelas tidak tahu bagaimana definisi bahagia yang sebenarnya."

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipiku.

"Jaga mulutmu. Aku membesarkanmu bukan untuk menerkamku kapanpun kau mau. Kalau kau seperti ini terus, aku akan mengusirmu sama seperti kakakmu waktu itu."

Aku berdiri dari kursiku.

"Coba saja ayah mengusirku. Aku akan sangat menantikan hari dimana ayah mengusirku. Karena aku tahu suatu saat nanti ayah pasti akan membutuhkanku dan datang memohon padaku."

Aku membungkukan badanku di depan ayah dan ibu lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Aku menundukan kepalaku sambil mengusap beberapa air mata yang jatuh. Ya begitulah, tidak pernah terjadi hal yang indah dirumah ini. Bagiku rumah ini adalah neraka.

Aku segera bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menguncinya. Air mataku terus saja mengalir. Berulang kali ayah bersikap seperti ini padaku. Aku tahu beliau memberiku segala hal yang orang lain inginkan seperti mobil, uang, kedudukan yang tinggi. _He gives me everything, except love._

Kubuka handphoneku lalu aku menghubungi nomor yang seharusnya tak boleh kuhubungi. Pada nada sambung ketiga aku mendengar suaranya dari kejauhan.

"Oppaa... Oppaaa..." Aku berusaha menahan tangisku tapi yang ada aku menjadi merasa sesak.

"Hani. Hani-ah. Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" Suara Jae Hyun Oppa terdengar penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

"Bawa aku pergi dari rumah ini, Oppa. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Lebih baik aku diusir dan pergi denganmu" kali ini aku menangis terisak-isak. Aku tidak punya tempat untuk melarikan diri dari dunia yang kejam ini selain pada Jae Hyun Oppa.

"Hani, Ahn Hee Yeon, dengarkan Oppa, kau harus kuat. Nanti bila semua urusan Oppa sudah selesai. Oppa akan datang membawamu pergi. Sementara ini kau harus bersabar dulu. Ikuti saja apa kata ayah."

"Baik, Oppa."

"Apa kau sudah melakukan hal yang aku minta sebelumnya."

"Ya. Sudah kulakukan."

"Oppa minta maaf tidak bisa ada disaat kau sedih seperti ini."

"Oppa tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri kan?"

"Tidak. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu. Hani-ah, kau sebaiknya cepat tidur. Lupakan saja semua perkataan dan sikap ayah. Aku tahu kamu pasti kuat menghadapi semua ini."

"Ya Oppa."

Aku menutup telepon dari Jaehyun Oppa dengan sedih. Kalau Jaehyun Oppa tidak segera membawaku pergi dari tempat ini, berarti aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku harus bisa menemukan bagaimana cara meninggalkan neraka ini.

Karena aku pun juga berhak untuk hidup bahagia di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oke readers, bagaimana?**

 **Jadi cerita kali ini menceritakan tentang Hani EXID x Chanyeol EXO**

 **Ya lelaki asing itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol.**

 **Next Chapter interaksi mereka berdua akan lebih banyak daripada Chapter ini.**

 **Fanfic ini muncul ketika aku sedang pusing mengerjakan bab 5 dan bab 6 *sigh***

 **But overall, semoga kalian menyukainya.**

 **See you soon**

 **-Venusa Rays-**


	2. Gadis dalam Senja

**Chanyeol's POV**

Ini adalah hari kelima aku menunggu gadis senja itu kemari. Hampir satu jam aku duduk di tepi sungai Han dengan _coat_ yang tebal dan syal –ya angin disini luar biasa dingin dan benar-benar menusuk tulang. Lucunya, aku yang benci angin musim dingin ini mau mau saja menunggu gadis itu. Aku berulang kali melihat jamku sembari menatap langit. Bias ungu mulai menghias langit hingga tak tampak lagi warna jingga dari senja.

Senja, tolong jangan hillang dulu. Hari ini gadis itu tidak datang kesini lagi untuk menikmatimu.

Kemana perginya gadis itu?

Berdasarkan pengamatanku beberapa hari yang lalu gadis itu cukup sering datang kemari. Beberapa kali juga aku sempat berpapasan dengannya setelah ia menikmati senja. Aku juga pernah melihatnya duduk sendirian di halte sambil menunggu bus nya datang.

Apa? Aku tertarik dengan gadis itu?

Hm... Tidak juga.

Oke oke, baiklah aku mengaku. Aku sedikit tertarik dengannya. Tolong ingat-ingat ya, sedikit. Mengapa aku _sedikit_ tertarik dengannya?

Apalagi kalau bukan senja. Gadis itu punya caranya sendiri untuk menikmati senja secara terang-terangan. Dulu saat SMA aku pernah hanya duduk diam di pinggir lapangan sekolah sambil menatap langit. Tanpa kusadari, beberapa murid yang sedang lewat di lapangan melihatku dengan aneh. Beberapa dari mereka mengatakan aku sedang mencari UFO. Oh yang benar saja. Justru mereka yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh itu adalah orang-orang yang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menikmati senja. Semenjak itu aku tidak pernah terang-terangan menatap senja. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, aku lebih baik menikmati senja di dari dalam mobil daripada aku duduk di tepi sungai Han. Tetapi gadis itu berbeda dan aku menyukai caranya menatap dan menikmati senja.

Gadis senja, kau ada dimana? Senjamu telah datang dan ia merindukanmu.

Keesokan harinya aku datang lagi untuk menikmati senja. Kali ini aku tidak akan menunggu gadis itu lagi. Aku akan menikmati senja dengan caraku. Baru saja aku memarkir mobilku di pinggir jalan, tiba-tiba saja dari kejauhan aku melihat gadis senja itu dengan setengah berlari menuruni anak tangga. Rambut hitam panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menyalakan mesin mobilku kembali lalu dengan cepat mencari coffe shop terdekat.

Lima belas menit kemudian aku kembali dengan membawa segelas americano dan segelas coklat hangat. Setelah menuruni anak tangga aku berjalan menghampirinya. Lagi-lagi ia duduk menatap langit dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti yang aku lihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Wajahnya terlihat senang tapi sorot matanya selalu terlihat sedih. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu hingga ia merasa sedih. Apa dia baru putus cinta, ya?

Aku memutuskan untuk langsung duduk di sampingnya dan seperti sebelumnya juga ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku menempelkan segelas coklat hangat itu kepipinya dan gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Hai. Boleh berbagi tempat kan?" Aku bertanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Ah kau lagi. Bisa tidak kau berhenti membuatku kaget." Gadis itu menggerut dengan kesal lalu ia kembali diam dan menatap langit lagi.

"Kau mau americano panas atau cokelat panas?" Aku menawarinya minuman yang baru saja kubeli.

"Tentu saja cokelat jelas jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih." Kata gadis itu sambil mengambil segelas cokelat dari tanganku.

"Kau suka cokelat?" Aku bertanya padanya sambil menyesap americano-ku.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja kalau disuruh memilih cokelat atau americano, jelas aku pilih cokelat."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena cokelat lebih manis dari americano."

Aku melihatnya dengan bingung. Penjelasan macam apa itu. Gadis itu kemudian menatapku lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merasakan rasa pahit di lidahku. Itu saja, _that's why i'd love chocolate than americano_."

"Memangnya apa salahnya merasakan rasa pahit di lidah?"

Gadis itu diam lagi seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu tidak, di dunia ini ada banyak rasa pahit dalam hidup. Misalnya, rasa sedih dan rasa kecewa, dua rasa itu adalah gambaran rasa pahit hidup. Sedangkan rasa bahagia dan rasa senang adalah rasa manis dalam hidup."

Lagi-lagi aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya dia ingin bicarakan? Apa dia sedang mabuk ya? Tapi mana ada orang mabuk di sore hari begini.

"Ketika hidupmu lebih banyak merasakan rasa pahit, kau pasti akan memilih makanan dan minuman yang manis untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa pahit dalam hidupmu." Lanjut gadis itu.

Aku diam mencerna kata-katanya. Rasa pahit ya. Aku rasa semua orang di dunia ini pasti memiliki rasa pahit di hidupnya, karena sebenarnya tidak ada orang yang benar-benar bahagia di dunia ini.

Aku juga punya rasa pahit dalam hidup yang menurutku tidak akan pernah bisa hilang meskipun aku sudah menambahkan berbagai macam gula. Menurutku sekali rasa pahit itu tercipta, maka pahitnya akan selalu membekas.

"Kau paham tidak maksud ucapanku? Kalau kau tidak paham lupakan sajalah."

"Ya ya aku paham. Kalau begitu, apa kau percaya kalimat _'happily ever after'_?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu, kalimat itu tidak pernah berfungsi di dunia yang kejam ini. Kalimat itu hanya berlaku di dunia para _princess disney. That's why_ aku tidak suka dengan para _princess_ itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka menikmati hidupnya semenyenangkan itu dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan semudah itu."

Aku tertawa melihatnya yang sedang berbicara dengan berapi-api.

"Kau ini benar-benar realistis ya. Tapi aku suka cara berpikirmu. Cool." Kataku sambil mengacungkan dua ibu jariku padanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu tidak, IQ-ku ini 145. Aku jelas lebih pintar dan cara berpikirku tentu saja lebih berbeda dari orang lain."

"Kau ini sombong sekali, kalau begitu 8x56x432 hasilnya berapa?"

Gadis itu memandangku dengan kesal.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini robot? Atau kalkulator?"

"Iya deh iyaaa. _Sorry, don't get mad please_."

"Kau diamlah sebentar. Di akhir tahun seperti ini senja cepat sekali menghilang, aku ingin menikmatinya lebih lama lagi sebelum musim dingin datang."

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak menggoda gadis itu lagi. Benar saja,rasanya baru sebentar kami berdua duduk di kursi tepi sungai Han tetapi tiba-tiba langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap begitu saja. Gadis itu masih diam menatap langit hingga warna jingga benar-benar hilang dari matanya.

Aku melihat gadis itu menatapku sejenak kemudian ia memulai pembicaraan kembali denganku.

"Hey Mr Stranger, menurutku melihat senja adalah salah satu rasa manis di hidupku. Kalau rasa manis versimu, bagaimana?"

Huh? Apa? Kau memanggilku apa barusan? Mr Stranger? Telingaku mungkin salah dengar.

Aku memandangnya dengan aneh. "Barusan kau panggil aku apa?"

"Mr Stranger. Orang asing. Kau benar-benar orang asing teraneh yang pernah kutemui. Kau bersikap sok kenal padaku. Lalu kita berbicara mengenai banyak hal. Mulai dari yang remeh hingga hal yang serius"

Gadis itu menatap langit kembali. "Sekarang senjanya cepat menghilang dan kau mengajakku berbicara panjang lebar hingga aku lupa memandangi senjaku."

"Jadi kau tidak suka kalau aku ikut duduk disini, ikut memandang senja di langit bersamamu, dan berbicara bersamamu? Kau keberatan? Kalau iya aku pulang saja."

Aku bangkit dari kursi sembari membenahi syalku.

"Hey hey. Jangan tersinggung. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Sebenarnya... aku hanya merasa aneh melihat kita yang terlihat seolah-olah kita ini adalah teman lama. Kita berbicara banyak hal dengan mudahnya."

Gadis itu menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Hm jujur saja aku bukan seseorang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain tetapi, berbicara denganmu dan menghabiskan senja disini denganmu. _It's not that bad._ "

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyumnya indah tapi sorot matanya masih saja terlihat sedih. Sebenarnya siapa orang yang berani-beraninya membuat gadis secantik dan sepintar ini sedih berlarut-larut.

"Hey, Mr Stranger?"

"Huh? Ya? Kau memanggilku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau terlihat seperti sedang melamun."

Aku berusaha mengendalikan ekspresiku kembali.

"Senjanya sudah hilang sekarang. Kau tidak pulang?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Pulang?"

"Iya. Pulang ke rumah. Atau kau mau menginap disini?"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya. Dia hanya menatapku dalam diam.

"Rumahmu dimana? Kau berani pulang sendiri kan?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Hey Mr Stranger, kau lapar tidak?"

Malam ini berakhirlah kita disini di salah satu restauran yang menjual bibimbap. Gadis itu makan dengan lahapnya dan saat ini dia sedang memakan bibimbapnya yang kedua.

"Hey kau, pelan-pelan kalau makan. Kita tidak sedang dikejar anjing kok."

"Mr Stranger, ini enak sekali. Huah sudah lama aku tidak makan bibimbap. Benar-benar surga."

"Memangnya kau biasanya makan apa? Bukannya bibimbap mudah dibuat? Ibumu tidak pernah memasakan itu untukmu?"

Gadis itu dia memandangiku sambil mengunyah makanan dimulutnya.

"Entahlah. Aku lupa apa aku pernah sekali makan masakan ibuku karena setiap hari aku selalu makan masakan koki dirumah -mmm itu maksudku bibi yang membantu beres-beres rumah."

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan gadis itu. Mungkin ibunya seorang wanita karir yang sangat sibuk. Aku menyuapkan kembali bibimbapku sambil mengamati gadis itu lekat-lekat. Mataku tak ada habisnya mengamati cara gadis itu makan. Dia terlihat seolah-olah tidak pernah makan bibimbap selama seumur hidupnya. Aku melihat mangkuk kimchinya yang hampir habis

"Kau mau kimchi lagi?" Tanyaku padanya. Ia menjawab dengan anggukan yang penuh semangat.

Setelah itu ia memakan seluruh bibimbapnya yang tersisa dalam diam.

"Huaaa kenyang. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan makan yang semenyenangkan ini."

"Memangnya ada cara makan yang tidak menyenangkan?"

"Ada. Makan di arena adu mulut."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Kau makan sambil beradu mulut dengan orang lain?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lupakan. Itu bukan hal yang serius." Imbuhnya sambil tersenyum.

Hey, bisa tidak dia berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Dia tersenyum tapi sorot matanya menunjukan kebalikannya. Seolah-olah sedang menyimpan suatu rasa sedih yang sangat mendalam.

Rasanya aku ingin menghapus rasa sedihnya itu.

"Ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam. Tempat makannya sebentar lagi pasti tutup." Kataku sambil beranjak dari kursi. Aku melirik gadis itu yang terlihat dengan enggan bangkit dari kursinya.

Setelah membayar semua makanan, aku berjalan ke arah mobilku. Mendadak aku teringat sesuatu, haruskah aku menawarinya untuk pulang bersamaku? Apa tidak aneh ya?

Apalagi kami baru saja saling kenal. Bagaimana ini.

Hm tapi kalau tidak mengantar pulang, dia pasti mengira aku laki-laki tidak tahu diri. Membiarkan seorang gadis pulang di malam hari sendirian. Aku menggaruk kepalaku dengan bingung. Bagaimana ini.

"Kau, pulang naik apa?"

Gadis itu mendongak menatapku. Lalu diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bus mungkin."

"Oh baiklah. Aku pulang du..." Belum selesai ucapanku tiba-tiba saja dia memotong ucapanku.

"Tapi kalau malam begini aku tidak tahu masih ada bus atau tidak."

Oh baiklah. Itu kode kesekian dari wanita yang menandakan dia ingin diantar pulang.

Aku berjalan ke mobil kemudian membukakan pintu penumpang.

"Masuklah. Aku antar kau sampai rumah."

Dengan setengah berlari ia menghampiriku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Nah begitu baru benar." Kemudian gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobilku dan memkai _seat belt_.

Dasar. Sepertinya semua wanita memang sama saja.

"Stop stop berhenti disini."

Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menyuruhku menepi kemudian dia turun dari mobil.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Aku tidak melihat satu pun rumah disini. Yang kulihat hanya kios kios kecil pedagang kaki lima yang menjual soju dan tteobboki di malam hari. Aku hanya diam memandanginya yang tiba-tiba menghilang masuk ke dalam kios tersebut lalu keluar kembali.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah mobilku lalu ia mengetuk jendela.

Aku membuka kaca jendela dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Itu rumahmu?"

Gadis itu memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jelas bukan. Turunlah. Ayo kita makan tteobboki. Kau mau kan?"

Aku menatap matanya sejenak. Kemudian aku menganggukan kepalaku. Ah gadis itu sepertinya sedang ingin lari dari kenyataan.

" _Ahjumma,_ tambah sojunya satu ya." Seru gadis itu sambil mengunyah tteobboki nya.

"Hey hey, bukannya kau bilang hanya makan tteobboki saja."

"Rasanya ada yang kurang kalau tidak ada soju."

Gadis itu tersenyum pada ibu pemilik kios saat ia datang membawakan sebotol soju beserta dua gelas minum.

"Tenang saja aku tidak mudah mabuk kok. Satu botol sajaaaa. Aku bisa menjaga kesadaranku. Kau jangan khawatir."

Kemudian ia menuangkan botol soju tersebut pada dua gelas di hadapan kami.

"Kau tidak takut minum soju bersama orang yang tidak kau kenal?"

Gadis itu menggelengkkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu, orang yang tidak aku kenal adalah kau begitu?" Gadis itu meminum segelas sojunya dengan cepat kemudian ia menuangkan kembali botol soju ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong.

"Justru itu lebih bagus kalau kau tidak mengenalku."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Selama ini aku terbiasa dengan orang yang kukenal dan itu sering kali membuatku tidak nyaman. Tapi saat bersamamu, bersama orang yang tidak kukenal ternyata rasanya jauh menyenangkan dan lebih menyenangkan."

Sepertinya dia tidak nyaman dengan orang disekitarnya. Apa itu berarti dia tidak punya teman?

"Kau tidak punya teman?" Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirku, seketika itu juga aku merasa bersalah. Aku takut gadis itu tiba-tiba merasa tersinggung dengan ucapanku.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau pandai sekali menebakku. Tapi kau benar. Aku memang tidak punya teman dan tidak ingin berteman dengan siapapun."

Dia menuang kembali botol soju ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong. Sudah kuperhatikan ini tuangan ke tiganya. Aku menahan tangannya untuk tidak langsung meminum sojunya.

"Santai saja minum sojunya. Jangan tergesa-gesa. Kita masih lama disini kok." Aku berusaha mengulur waktu agar dia tidak menghabiskan sebotol soju itu dalam sekejap. Kalau dia sampai tidak sadarkan diri, bisa-bisa aku yang kena getahnya.

"Kau, mau mendengar ceritaku tidak?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, berusaha terlihat antusias di depan gadis itu.

"Aku sangat sayang sekali dengan Oppa-ku. Sayaaaang sekali. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya di dunia ini."

Gadis itu diam lalu mulai mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Aku memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Santai saja. Aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya kelilipan kok. Tenang saja." Kata gadis itu sambil mengusap matanya.

Aku meneguk segelas soju pertamaku. Lalu menatap gadis itu. Saat ini dia terlihat rapuh dan seperti ingin bercerita banyak hal tetapi tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa.

"Oppa-ku tahu bagaimana cara membuatku senang. Seburuk apapun kondisi di rumah, dia tetap bisa menghiburku. Membuatku tersenyum. Tapi sekarang disaat aku sangat membutuhkannya dia tidak ada lagi."

Mendengar perkataan gadis itu reflek aku berkata "Aku turut berduka cita..."

Tiba-tiba dia memandangku dengan kesal lalu memukul kepalaku dengan keras.

"Hey, kau pikir Oppa-ku sudah meninggal apa? Asal kau tahu, beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru saja meneleponnya. Kau ini... memang kalau ngomong suka tidak dipikir dulu." Gerutu gadis itu padaku.

" _Sorry sorry._ Baiklah lanjutkan ceritamu, aku siap mendengarkannya."

Kemudian gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya setelah meminum gelas sojunya yang ketiga.

"Aku sekarang tidak tahu apa yang Oppa lakukan diluar sana. Juga apa yang sedang ia rencanakan."

Setelah itu gadis itu terdiam selama beberapa saat kemudian ia melanjtkan ucapannya lagi.

"Aku rasanya ingin lari dari semua ini. Aku benci dengan keadaanku saat ini. Aku benci ayahku, aku benci ibuku, aku juga benci oppa-ku. Oppa di luar sana seperti burung yang baru keluar dari sangkar. Dia bebas. Sedangkan aku masih terkungkung dalam sangkar. Aku sangat sayang Jaehyun Oppa. Tapi aku takut jika dia nantinya juga meninggalkanku. Aku takut dia tidak mengajakku keluar dari sangkar ini."

"Sekarang, aku tidak punya satu orang pun yang bisa aku percaya."

"Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Ah bodoh. Baru saja kau bilang apa Park Chanyeol. Kata-katamu barusan kedengarannya seperti gombalan lelaki kelas rendah saja.

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya.

"Jadi sekarang apa kau mau berteman dengan orang _broken home_ seperti aku?"

Ah... _broken home_ ya.

Aku membalas senyumnya.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kalau kita ini sama."

Persamaan pertama, senja. Persamaan kedua, broken home. Dunia ini terlihat adil saat kau juga menemukan seseorang yang terlihat sama sepertimu.

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 12 lewat 20 menit. Aku mengajak gadis itu untuk pulang dan dia bersikeras masih ingin menghabiskan waktu ditempat ini.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku memapah gadis itu menuju mobil. Pipinya terlihat memerah dan dia terlihat sangat mabuk. Gadis itu berjalan sempoyongan hingga tiba-tiba ia duduk bersimpuh di tengah jalan.

"Mr Stranger." Bisiknya.

Aku mencoba mengajaknya berdiri untuk memapahnya kembali tetapi tiba-tiba ia menangis terisak-isak di hadapanku.

"Aku benci. Aku benci, aku benci semuanya." Isak gadis itu.

Untung saja malam itu jalan terlihat sepi sehingga tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan kami berdua. Aku menepuk punggungnya perlahan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah."

Gadis itu masih menangis. Bahkan sekarang isakannya menjadi keras. Dengan ragu-ragu aku memutuskan untuk memeluknya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahuku sambil terus terisak-isak.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan cairan hangat meluber di _coat_ -ku. Kemudian ia melepas pelukanku lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan berlari di pinggir jalan untuk mengeluarkan sisa isi perutnya

Hey, yang benar saja. Aku sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan bahuku tetapi dia memuntahiku begitu saja. Aku melepaskan coat ku dengan kesal. Dari jauh aku melihat gadis itu terus berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Aku menghampirinya lalu menepuk punggungnya perlahan dengan iba.

Baiklah kau kumaafkan. Aku tahu sepertinya kau menderita sekali.

Setelah melalui banyak rintangan akhirnya aku berhasil memasukan gadis itu ke dalam mobilku. Aku menyalakan mobil kemudian mulai menyetir sambil menahan rasa kantuk yang melandaku. Saat ini waktu menunjukan hampir pukul satu dini hari dan aku masih berkeliaran di jalan bersama orang yang baru aku kenal beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _Sounds weird but it happened to me._

Ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Alamat gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa aku mengantarkannya pulang jika aku tidak tahu dimana alamat rumahnya.

"Hey rumahmu dimana?"

Tak terdengar satu jawaban pun dari bibir gadis itu. Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat gadis itu tertidur dengan lelap disebelahku. Aduh bagaimana ini. Aku berusaha membangunkannya dan bertanya dimana alamat rumahnya lagi, tetapi gadis itu tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Aku menggrukan kepalaku dengan bingung.

Bagaimana ini. Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan.

Pada akhirnya aku melajukan mobil menuju apartemenku

Setelah memarkir mobil dengan susah payah aku berusaha mengeluarkan gadis itu dari mobil lalu menggendongnya menuju kamar apartemenku.

Aku membuka kunci kamar kemudian dengan segera merebahkan gadis itu diatas tempat tidurku. Aku memijat lenganku yang terasa sakit. Menggendong seorang wanita yang sedang mabuk berat ternyata rasanya melelahkan sekali. Lebih melelahkan lagi bila kau menggendongnya menuju kamar apartemenmu dan kau bingung apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu.

Kelihatannya hal ini sering terjadi di drama-drama yang sering ditayangkan di televisi. Kelihatannya saja romantis tapi saat aku sendiri yang mengalaminya... tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali.

Aku memasukan _coat-_ ku ke dalam kantong laundry lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelah semua acara membersihkan diri selesai, aku mengambil selimut baru dari dalam lemari dan mengambil sebuah bantal untukku tidur di sofa.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku untuk melihat gadis itu sebelum aku tidur. Dia tidur dalam lelap dan sangat tenang. Seolah olah sudah lama sekali dia tidak tidur selelap itu, aku merapikan selimutnya kemudian menyalakan lampu tidur di sampingnya.

Good night, gadis senja.

 **Hani's POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan sambil memijat kepalaku yang terasa sedikit pusing. Saat kesadaranku sudah kembali normal aku terlonjak kaget dari atas kasur.

Ini dimana?

Sedang dimana aku?

Aku langsung melihat pakaianku –karena aku takut terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan, dan mendapatinya ia melekat utuh di tubuhku.

Aku mengingat ingat kembali semalam apa saja yang aku lakukan.

Apa saja ya yang aku lakukan. Terakhir seingatku aku sedang makan tteobboki dengan Mr Stranger.

Ah ya, Mr Stranger. Jangan-jangan ini rumahnya. Aduh...

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Bodoh sekali kau Ahn Heeyeon.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur lalu membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Kelihatannya nyenyak sekali."

Aku terlonjak kaget saat melihat laki-laki itu tepat berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Hm anu itu.. maaf sebelumnya. Maaf..."

"It's okay. Kau hari ini ada jadwal apa. Ini sudah hampir pukul 9 pagi. Kau mau sarapan dulu? Tadi aku membuatkan sup. Lumayan bisa membantumu dari ya rasa hangover semalam hahahaha."

Lalu lelaki itu tertawa dengan lepas sambil meletakan nasi ke dalam mangkuk.

Bisa-bisanya dia menertawaiku.

"Kau mau makan tidak?" Katanya sambil mengacungkan mangkuk kosong di udara.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Malu sekali rasanya sudah memaksa menumpang menginap, masa juga masih mau menumpang makan.

Aku membalikkan badan berusaha mencari kamar mandi tapi tiba-tiba perutku dengan tidak tahu malu berbunyi dengan sangat keras. Langsung saja aku menundukan kepalaku, mencoba menyembunyikan pipiku yang memerah.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu malu-malu lagi. Duduk saja. Kita kan teman." Katanya sambil meletakkan semangkuk piring lagi di hadapannya.

Apa katanya barusan?

Kita teman?

Sejak kapan ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Huah ngebut banget bikin fanficnya sampai lupa megang bab 5 dan bab 6 skripsi haha. Maaf kalo ada banyak typo dimana-mana. Ngejar ulang tahun si PCY sih ini.**

 **Happy birthday Park Chanyeol. I wish you always happy and stay healthy ^^**

 **Anw makasih banyak buat Shoothatladyluck buat reviewnya. Reviewnya bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Thank you so much.**

 **Okay see you next chapter**

 **Venusa Rays**


End file.
